icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Seddie
Seddie is the pairing of Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson (S'/am + Fr/'eddie) from show iCarly. In some of the early days it was called Fam (F'/reddie + S/'am). It's the most popular iCarly ship. The relationship between the two characters is "frenemy" and unpredictable. There have been hints by the creator Dan Schneider, that they will end up together. iKiss, a Seddie episode, was the first iCarly episode to be #1 on iTunes. "Seddie" Facts The Official Seddie Song The official Seddie song is Running Away by AM. It's the official Seddie song because it was played during the Seddie kiss in iKiss. The lyrics describe their relationship well. Running Away by AM (There are other songs that fit this relationship well: see YouTube for many "Seddie" videos). The Official Seddie Color The official Seddie color is purple due to the fact that often, during Seddie moments, Sam and Freddie are wearing red and blue, which can be combined to make purple. This was inspired from a line in iMust Have Locker 239. Spencer and an art teacher had just gotten into a paint fight and one of them had blue on their lips while the other had red. Spencer asked, "Do you want to make purple?" and they kiss. "Seddie" Moments *In nearly every episode of "iCarly" they are standing side by side or are paired together. Season 1 iPilot: Sam insists to Freddie that "Carly will never love you." iWant More Viewers: iDream of Dance: * Freddie and Sam are lying against one another at some point during the couch montage, when they realize it they sort of awkwardly pull away. It is notable to say that when observed Sam didn't want to pull away at first and only pulled away when Freddie nudged her off. This may indicate some early feelings that Sam has. iLike Jake: iWanna Stay With Spencer: iNevel: iScream on Halloween: iSpy a Mean Teacher: iWill Date Freddie: * Right after Valerie asked Freddie out, Sam said: "Umm, Valerie? You might wanna check your computer and your brain, because I'm pretty sure one of them's malfunctioning." * While Freddie's on his date, Sam gets Carly to spy on the two. * Sam pulls Freddie out of his apartment. * Sam tells Freddie that he is just as important to the show as her and Carly. They hug, until Sam gives him a wedgie. iWant a World Record: iRue the Day: iPromise Not to Tell: iAm Your Biggest Fan: iHeart Art: *Freddie says to Sam to make her insult him "You want to kiss me". iHate Sam's Boyfriend: IHatch Chicks: iDon't Want to Fight: iPromote Techfoots: iGot Detention: iStakeout: iMight Switch Schools: *Freddie and Sam scheme a plan together to make Carly stay in Seattle iFence: *Sam cheers because Freddie kicked the guys but in Fencing iCarly Saves TV: iWin a Date: iHave a Lovesick Teacher: Season 2 iSaw Him First: * When Freddie walked up to Sam's kissing booth scheme for Shane, she looked at him with an annoyed face and said: "Not for nine billion dollars", because she thought he wanted to kiss her. * Freddie told Sam that he wanted her to win, but she said he just wanted Carly to lose, so he could date Carly. Freddie's response was "That is...true". After hearing that, Sam looked away from him and had a sad face on. iStage an Intervention: iOwe You: *Freddie is the one who knows Sam has a lot of pride. *Sam doesn't want Freddie to see her cry. iHurt Lewbert: * This is the first episode in which they call each other by their last names (Benson/Puckett). * When Mrs Benson is lecturing Lewbert, Sam is tightly gripping Freddie's arm and they exchange cute little glances between each other. iGo To Japan: *Freddie gives Sam a tummy tickle and she doesn't mind. Sam and Freddie also high five in the episode as well as hug. *The hug seems to last longer than the one between Carly and Freddie. They lean in to hug, the camera swivels around for a few seconds, and then turns back to Sam and Freddie, who are just letting go of their hug. iPie: *Sam touched Freddie's hair without causing him pain. *She made fun of Freddie when he was using a bear costume. *They went together to check the chef's computer. Later, they fought over the computer and found the recipe. *Sam chereed at Freddie when he made Stephanie laugh. File:Seddie97.jpg|Sam touches Freddie's hair. File:Seddie99.jpg|Sam looks at Freddie while he was wearing a bear costume. File:Seddie100.jpg|Sam and Freddie fighting over the computer. File:Seddie101.jpg|Sam, along with Carly and Spencer, feels happy for Freddie. iChristmas: When Carly comes back to the real world, she hugs Freddie, and Sam walks in on them and says "Woah, mama, what's going on here?" iKiss: *In retaliation for putting a dead fish in his locker, Freddie handcuffs Sam to Gibby. *Sam overhears Freddie make a confession to Carly that he has never had his first "real" kiss and exposes his secret on iCarly. *Carly makes Sam feel guilty about what she did. *Sam admitted that she never kissed anyone in the webshow. She threaten the audience if they tease Freddie again, and are considering teasing her. *Sam apologizes to Freddie. Both bummed about not kissing anyone, share their first kiss with each other. *Then promise to never speak of it again and go right back to hating each other. *After the 8 second kiss, They compliment each others good work and Freddie says in a sweet tone, "I hate you." To which Sam replies, "Hate you too". File:Ik1.png|The kiss beginning. File:The_Kiss_1.0.jpg|Seddie kiss in iKiss File:Lovethis.png|Sam and Freddie smiling. File:Seddie2.png|Freddie looking at Sam after their kiss. iGive Away a Car: *Sam and Freddie prepare their cupcakes together. *Both went to retrieve the car for the contest winner. *They sit next to each other in the prop. File:Seddie94.jpg|They prepare their cupcakes. File:Seddie93.jpg| Freddie and Sam look disconcerted at each other. File:Seddie95.jpg|Sam sits next to Freddie in the prop. iRocked the Vote *After David Archeluta wins, Sam and Freddie go in to hug, but pull away with awkward expressions on their faces. *Sam complimented Freddie on his music video for Wade. File:Seddie.jpg|Sam and Freddie awkwardly pull away, when about to hug. File:Seddie96.jpg|Sam complimented Freddie. iMeet Fred *Sam says that she loves to pick on Freddie, stretching out the word loves. iLook Alike: *It is shown that Sam pulls pranks on guys she likes; "Freddie: Why'd you steal Carters basketball?" "Sam: Cause I think he's cute." *They we're playful in that scene, Including his ploy to get her attention Freddie: "Your going to think THIS is a lot cuter" *Sam and Freddie play the a married couple in the caveman video. *Sam's look alike said “Hey, when did Freddie start to look so hot?”. Many believe that there is significance to this. Dan could have easily made Carly's look alike say that, but he didn't. *Sam said "You are one crazy motorboat, kid" while gripping Freddie's arm. *it is also noticeable by some fans that freddie tells sam "Come on," as he pulled her away from behind his laptop. she is coincidentally smiling when he does this iWant My Website Back: iMake Sam Girlier: *Freddie calls Sam a real close friend. Which really was the only speech she reacted positively to. Sam also pretends Freddie is her crush when being taught by Carly how to be girlier. *When Sam beats up the bully, Carly and Freddie both cheer her on. After she finished, Sam hugged Carly and Freddie joined in with the hug. iGo Nuclear: Freddie is jealous when Sam gets an A on the project, and Sam seems satisfied about this. iDate a Bad Boy: iReunite With Missy: *Freddie looks concerned about Sam when she gets sick from eating the expired chocolates that were given to her by Missy. Making him react less peppy than usual when Missy and Carly we're doing iCarly. *Of course the biggie scene between them. Which showed that Freddie was Sam's last hope. *Freddie gives up a cruise that he really wanted to go on just to help Sam. iTake on Dingo: iMust Have Locker 239: * Sam and Freddie laugh at Carly's bunny together. *Sam and Freddie must share a locker together. *Sam offers Freddie some salami, which she never does to anyone else. *Freddie calls Sam "Princess Puckett" in a flirty tone. *Sam says she would have given Freddie the locker for free. *When Sam's mother's car comes crashing through the wall, Freddie pushes Sam against a wall. Some fans believe he did this to try and protect Sam. iTwins: * Sam lets Freddie believe he is right. *Freddie doesn't seem bothered by the fact that he supposedly kissed Sam again after she "admits" he was right. iFight Shelby Marx: Season 3 iThink They Kissed: * It's almost certain that the kiss was on her mind for a LONG time because she brought it up in the first place. * The fact that she admitted to the kiss while under the influence of the "loopy gas" suggests that this was something she had a lot of conflicting emotions over. *In "iThink They Kissed" the episode ends with Carly questioning Sam and Freddie about the length of the kiss they shared and if they liked it. The whole scene is awkward and neither of them ends up answering the "did you like it?" question leaving the truth somewhat open ended. *Sam picks Freddie up and carries him over her shoulder. iCook: *Sam and Freddie both said "What? Why?" simultaneously which resulted in them randomly slapping each other. *Freddie pulls Sam away from her locker when he believes that it is on fire. *Sam licks her finger and sticks it in Freddie's ear. iSpeed Date: *Freddie brought Sam bacon in the morning. *That scene held a lot of Secret seddie hints, referencing that he wasn't making her sick when every other boy did, another creddie bash from Sam. *Sam walks in on the Creddie dance and is visibly upset by what she sees. In his popular "Fun Facts", Dan Schneider stated that the end scene would have something for people of both the Seddie and the Creddie ship. This is believed to be what he meant as the Seddie moment. iCarly Awards: iHave My Principals: *Sam and Freddie give each other a fist bump. *Freddie also allows Sam to punch his backpack to get her anger out. *Also Freddie holds Sam back when she's talking with the principals and pulls her back by her shoulder. *Freddie and Sam did the "what why" again like they did in "iCook" and Sam tells Freddie "We have got to stop doing that". *Sam holds Freddie's hand when Gorman demotes Brick and Howard *In this episode we first hear Sam speak random Spanish, as Freddie often does. Could she be picking up on it? *Freddie tells Sam about the last webcast being the most viewed. It does not show him informing Carly. iFind Lewbert's Lost Love: *Sam and Freddie give each other a sweet look. *They are shown getting along and having a good time on beanbags. *As in in iThink They Kissed, Sam picks Freddie up and carries him over her shoulder. Spencer shouts "You kids have fun!" as they exit. *They seem to enjoy looking through Lewbert's stuff together. iMove Out: *Sam slapped Freddie in the face with the money and Freddie was able to guess the amount. *Freddie timed how long it took Sam to break in to the pet photo place. *Sam wanted to see Freddie's baby pictures. *Freddie wanted to join Sam in vandalizing the pet photo place, while in the past, he would have stood off to the side with Carly and said it was a bad idea. iQuit iCarly: *Early in the episode, Freddie plays the "slap game" with Sam - she proceeds to slap him yet he continues to play. *Sam says she has just as much right to Freddie as Carly does. *Some fans also note that Freddie was the one who pulls Sam in the window, while Spencer lifts Carly. *It is notable that when Sam and Carly are fighting over who has rights to Freddie, that he could not choose. Where as if he still presumed to have feelings for Carly he would have chosen her automatically. Which may hint that he is over her. It also means that he doesn't hate Sam as much as he lets on, because if he did, he would have picked Carly's side as well, but he didn't. *When Sam was about to fall, Freddie reacted in the same way he did when Carly was about to fall. He was trying to push himself far enough out the window so that he could save her. He also screamed her name in an urgent tone of voice. This hints that Freddie really does care about Sam. Possibly as much as he cares about Carly. iSaved Your Life: *In the promo, the announcer says: "If you think that's shocking, wait til SAM finds out." Then it shows Sam and Freddie in the hallway talking. Freddie says,"You just can't stand the idea of Carly and I as a couple." To which Sam replies, "Very true. It makes me want to puke up blood." . *In the episode, Sam seems to be concerned that Freddie might get hurt so she forewarns him about Carly's 'hero phase' *In the episode itself, Sam says annoyed "Carly doesn't like you she likes what you did." and Freddie replies "jealous!" and Sam says "Gross" , but you can tell she doesn't mean it. When Freddie is hurt BOTH Carly AND Sam call 911. Freddie listens Sam about his and Carly's relationship, which shows that Sam and Freddie has gotten closer. iWas A Pageant Girl: *In the iCarly studio Carly asks Tara "Would you break something for us?" and Sam responds with "Like Freddie's Arm, Freddie's Leg, Freddie's Face." Then Freddie tells Sam "Aw, Sam, If you're in love with me just say so." and Sam and Freddie each make "Nyeeeehhh" sounds to each other. (This parallels an episode in which Freddie tells Sam that "a girl who constantly rips on a guy obviously has a crush on him"). *Later in the episode when Spencer is trying to persuade Freddie to go on a double date and Freddie says "Nope. I don't go on dates with girls I never met." and Sam joins in and says "Well no girl you have met is going to go on a date with you." *In the last scene of the episode Sam is trying to get Freddie to acknowledge her and how she won the pageant. iEnrage Gibby: *Sam and Freddie have a mutual "loss for words" over the fact that Gibby has an attractive, older girlfriend. *Both looked disconcerted at Carly after she said "Oh, c'mon... Gibby's sweet, cute, fun...", which made her said "There's gotta be something wrong with that chick". iSpace Out: iFix a Pop Star: Seddie Quotes Sam: You're just as important to the show as Carly and me. Sam: She. I'm a she, Freddie. As in Girl. Freddie: She is not like other girls. Carly: Nope. Freddie (Talking to Valerie): She (Sam) can't help it. She's just naturally vicious. Sam: Wow, Freddie, I like seeing you get all feisty. Freddie: That's the Freddie way. Sam: I'm freakin out man, I'm freakin out!...I haven't insulted Freddie in days. Days!...I can't handle not insulting that boy! Freddie: They say when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it really just means she has a crush on him. Sam (to Freddie): Have you ever given up hope that someday, Carly might love you? Freddie: No. Sam: Well you should. Freddie: I just wanna say: Sam, even though you constantly cause me both physical and emotional pain- not joking- I think of you and me as really close friends. Freddie: Maybe Carly’s right. Maybe you’re just jealous of Missy. Sam: Just… forget it. Freddie: Give me one reason why I should believe you. Sam: Because I came here. Have I ever come to you for help before? For anything? Carly: No. You care about Sam! Freddie: Well, she was really upset. Carly: And you said Sam wasn’t your friend! Freddie: Yeah, whatever... Carly: Yeah, whatever! Freddie: Aww, I wanna stay and see Sam on TV writers! Freddie: I was just thinking... Sam: That we should kiss? Sam: Just to get it over with. Freddie: Just to get it over with. Sam: And we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over. Freddie: Totally, and we'll never tell anyone. Sam: Never. Sam: Well...do it. Freddie leans and they kiss for about 8 seconds Freddie( after the kiss): Well that was...uhm... Sam: Nice.. Freddie: Yeah, nice, um... Sam: Good...work. Freddie: Thank you, you too. Freddie (as Sam leaves in a sweet tone): Hey, I hate you. Sam (Awkwardly): Hate you too. Carly: How long was it? Sam: Huh? Carly: How long did you two bang? Freddie: I don't know. Sam: Seven seconds? Freddie: (nods) 7,8 seconds Carly: Oh. Was it fun? Sam: (gives Carly odd look) ''Fun? Carly: Did you ''(pauses) like it? (Sam and Freddie look at each other. Spencer runs in, leaving the question unanswered) Sam: She's not in love with you, she's in love with what you did. Freddie: You just can't stand the idea of Carly and me as a couple. Sam: Very true, makes me wanna puck up blood. But still... what I said it's true... and you know it. Sam's Nicknames for Freddie *Fredward (iSaw Him First, iOwe You, iPie) *Benson (iHurt Lewbert, iKiss, iGive Away a Car, iMeet Fred) *Fredweird (iKiss) *Fredely (iRocked the Vote, iTake on Dingo) *Frediffer (iMake Sam Girlier) *Fredio (iDate a Bad Boy) *Fredork (iMust Have Locker 239) *Dishrag (iTwins) *Freduccini (iTwins) *Freddie-o *Freducation (IMeet Fred, iDate a Bad Boy) *Freddison *Jizz pants (iMight Switch Schools) *Lovely Lady *Diphead (iQuit iCarly) *Fredwich (iEnrage Gibby) *Momma's boy *Fredley (iTake on Dingo) *Diphthong (iTwins) *Whizz Pants "Seddie" Videos thumb|300px|left On YouTube, there are multiple "music videos" that have songs playing during certain Seddie moments. There are also some videos of their moments from episodes. Some of the songs used for Seddie videos *"You Belong With Me" *"Hot N' Cold" *"Bad Romance" *"Girlfriend" *"Things I'll Never Say" *"So Close" *"Homeless Heart" *"Accidentally In Love" *"Two Is Better Than One" *"She's Killing Me" "Seddie" Fansites *Bickering Sidekicks Sam and Freddie Board. -'' 'It has 1,314 members. The forum has the rank of the Most Members of an iCarly Shipping Community. '' *Sam & Freddie Fan Fiction - ''Sam Freddie has 92 Pages of Stories. *Seddie Discussion Forum At TV.COM '''- ''It has over 500 Pages and over 5,000 posts. '' *Sam and Freddie Fans Facebook Page - It has 827 Fans. *Sam and Freddie Fan Forum Thread #5 - It has 46 Seddie Shippers. *Fanpop Club For Sam & Freddie - It has 213 fans. There are other Seddie Fanpop pages, but this is the most popular. *Seddie Wikia - This is the Wikia made specifically for Seddie and Seddie only. "Seddie" Fandom Members *SarcasticLeaves - She is most famous for her Seddie themed iCarly videos she makes with best friend LaneTea on YouTube. iCarly's own Nathan Kress is a big fan of the videos. *SeddieMania - He is known for his iCarly episode previews and reviews on YouTube. *Beyondheroism__ - Is an iCarly fanartist. *slicknickshady - He is known for being very strong minded about Seddie and often posts screen caps of things that Dan Schneider has said that point to Seddie. Dan also responds to him quite a bit. Although recently he and Dan got in a fight and are no longer speaking to each other. *Karlarockangel- She is an extremely Seddie fan on twitter, and she's very talented at doing drawings about Seddie. "Seddie" Fanfiction Popular "Seddie" Fan Fiction Authors Popular authors chosen by the Seddie shippers themselves. ColorsOfTheSky101 Mizufae Drano Nature9000 Basco57 Harry Potter Fan 1994 Popular "Seddie" Fan Fictions iRemember by ColorsOfTheSky101- So now, she would finally answer her own question; return to what she remembers loving, to those she remembers loving...A story that shows just how hard it is to forget. i'M Sick by Drano- Freddie gets Sam sick, but that's only the beginning of his troubles as they all try to weather the strains and pains of High School, new boyfriends and girlfriends, true love, and finding the right kind of courage. Point & Click by Mizufae- What will develop when Freddie has a photography class? Half a school year of shenanigans, and discussions in the darkroom with Sam, of course. My Couch by Basco57 -A string of one-shots that takes us through the stages of Sam and Freddie's lives. But, to give it a little twist, the whole thing is in Spencer's PoV, and every scene takes place on the Shay's couch. BuildABra by LadyLove13- Sam takes a trip to Build a Bra and finds a surprise there. iWouldn't Ask Anna That by Mistress of Craziness- In order to avoid Summer school with Ms. Briggs, a reluctant Sam is forced to become the new advice columnist for the Ridgeway Press. But what starts off as a lame assignment soon becomes interesting when a certain TechWiz starts writing to her. Stairwells and Steering Wheels by Vix23- He let out a long, heavy sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just can't figure her out! She's all mixed signals and mysterious smirks. The girl should come with a manual." --- A series of moments between Sam and Freddie during their Junior year. iBecome A Girl by musicfreake291 - When Freddie becomes a girl, can he start understanding the mystery that is a girls mind. IAm At Home On The Range by .BeautifulDreamer.x - Sam Puckett has a huge secret, a secret that comes out when she, Freddie and Carly go to her Auntie Amanda's horse farm. Will the illness of one of the horses bring a certain tech geek and a certain blonde haired bully closer? iGet My Revenge by Ultimatereader14 - Freddie has had it with Sam. Guess what he does to get his revenge. Will there be other fillings as well? Will Freddie realize that he wants something else other than revenge? Beach Weather by ober22 - A trip to the beach might just be what Freddie and Sam need to see each other in a whole new light. Shipwrecked by seddierox13 - Ridgeway has organized a trip to England, but what happens when something gets wrong on the boat. Sam and Freddie find themeselves lost on a desert island. Are they the only ones who survived? iTake a Road Trip by JamesLily96 - When Sam and Freddie get away from it all, by taking a road trip, the summer in between their senior highschool and freshman year of college, will their relationship evolve from just friends, or something more? A Darkened Mind by Aquariouss Princess - A story of two young souls who who would bring out the best...and the worst in each oher. Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett fell in love. But after a friend's death, changes came. Website Hints *In one of Freddie's blogs, he says his phone is auto-spell checking and instead of saying "I loathe you" to Sam, it sends "I love you". *In a Random Debate video, Freddie feeds Sam a meatball for saying he's right. *Once, there was a poll asking who should be together. Sam/Freddie was in the lead. *The above mentioned poll was apparently posted by Sam, and no other people are paired with Freddie. *In a "Baby Spencer" video, Sam and Freddie are Baby Spencer's parents and feed him mayonnaise.Till Sam gets annoyed and says, "Okay, I'm tired of this." Freddie asks what was wrong and she says "The baby's gotta bad attitude and I don't like it." She throws her spoon down and walks off. Freddie, in between laughs, replies, "Aw, Sa- Sam. Come on, let's just-." Then he throws his spoon like Sam did and follows her. *Sam had to spend Thanksgiving with the Bensons because her mom went on Spring Break and Carly and Spencer were in Yakima. *In a "Bra who Tells Ghost Stories" video, George the Bra tells Freddie that some people think that he and Sam should go out. Freddie replies that he, "Will never date Sam Puckett." and adds that "Sam would never date me." George replies that, "Never is a strong word." *In one of Sam's blogs, she gets a fortune from a cookie saying that she will fall in love with a nerd. *In the tantrum video, Sam and Freddie are the parents of Carly. "iCarly" Video Game Hints *Carly had a dream and in it she was going out with Freddie, and in the dream, SAM was jealous. *Sam responded to a poem Freddie had sent her, Sam said: "Thanks for the poem. I have one for you. Carly will never love you. The End." *There was an e-mail from the Library to Freddie that said "The book 'How to NOT act like a tech-dork' is overdue." There was also one to Sam that said "The book '1001 ways to insult a tech-dork' is overdue." *Some of the main dialogue in the game is Seddieish. "iCarly" CD Hints *In Track #1 (of iCarly dialogue), titled "The Countdown" Sam interrupts Freddie when he is trying to do the countdown. *In Track #3 (of iCarly dialogue), titled "What's next. Baby" Sam doesnt like when Freddie says he wants to stay Carly's baby. Sam tells Freddie that she would love for him to go stay at a motel! *In Track #9 (of iCarly dialogue), titled "Sam's second toe" Freddie tells Sam to put her socks back on and Sam say's NO. After Freddie say's "That must be why you had to repeat the third grade." Sam jumps on Freddie and starts attacking him with a fork. *In Track #11 (of iCarly dialogue), titled "Locked in the closet" Sam tells a story of how "One time I snuck into Freddie's apartment and locked his mother in a closet." and Freddie asked "When?" and Sam replied "Uh, an hour and a half ago." Freddie then yelled "SAM" and while Freddie was running away screaming Sam just laughs. *Biggest hint was In Track #12/13 The iCarly dialogue in Track #12 was started by Sam and led into Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne (Track #13) Which could mean that this was Sam's feeling on Freddie dating Valerie instead of the girls both feeling this way. Dan Schneider "Seddie" Hints *In response to some iCarly fans who thought Sam hated Freddie. Dan said "You guys. Come on. Think. Did you watch iKiss? Did you see the ending? Did you see how they said to each other: "I hate you." and "Hate you too." Do you really think Sam and Freddie "hate" each other? Do you really think each one thinks the other feels hatred? Or do you think maaaaaybe this is just a game they've played since the end of 6th grade... and they keep playing it... because each is afraid to stop playing it?" *In response to some iCarly fans who wondered why Seddie fans should be happy with the end of iSpeed Date. Dan commented that "I assume you like the whole Sam+Freddie relationship. If that's true, the last 60 seconds of iSpeed Date should make you pretty happy. What do you think was the most significant occurrence in those last 60 seconds? Freddie asking Carly to dance? Carly accepting Freddie's invitation to dance? Or the expression on Sam's face when she saw them together and the fact that she just walked out? Hmmm?" *In response to a Seddie fan in the iSpeed Date funfacts that said "The look on Sam's face when she sees Carly and Freddie dancing...she was hurt. Which leads me to believe she may have feelings for "the dork." Dan responded with "Thank you. And I'm glad YOU get it.:) *Dan posted a working script of a season 4 episode that made it very clear that Carly was terrified that Freddie may still love her and it also made it clear that Freddie is not in love with Carly. Who he is in love with is not made clear. Dan deleted it shortly after posting but it didn't stop someone from saving it. *Dan once tweeted about a Sam/Freddie video he was linked to. It said "Wow! Someone just sent me this fan-made video of Sam & Freddie. IMPRESSIVE! http://tinyurl.com/c944az" *Dan once tweeted a Sam/Freddie art he made as well and that said "Pic! For all you iCarly fans who like Sam and Freddie. :) ." *Dan in the iSaved Your Life fun facts mentioned that the reason Sam wasn't more upset was because she knew it wouldnt last between Carly and Freddie. *Dan hinted in the iSaved Your Life fun facts that Freddie "''Thinks" ''he wants Carly. *Dan in the iSaved Your Life fun facts said how Sam was quite upset about Freddie getting injured. *Dan made it clear again that he only say's what is true in his comments. *When a comment was made on the iSYL Fun Facts that said "has anyone noticed that Sam called Freddie a 'momma's boy' but she calls HERSELF "'momma'", Dan responded with "Hmmmm :) *on the VICTORIOUS COMING SOON!!! iCARLY STRONG!!! post, a comment asked are we going to be seeing more creddie and seddie, dan replied saying, "And yes, you will be seeing more scenes/episodes that involve carly and freddie, and more scenes/episodes that involve sam and freddie." Category:Pairings